Stumbling
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt; "Bloom & Brandon prompt please? Your girlfriend decided to kick you out at 3 am and I tripped over your boxes of shit in the hallway in my drunken trip to my apartment now I'm half passed out in a pile of your clothes."


Bloom blundered down the hall aimlessly…well she had an aim but it wasn't very clear at the moment. A night of drinking and partying with Musa had fogged her mind. The other fairy was nice enough to walk Bloom into her apartment but she hadn't actually thought of staying with her until she made it to her room.

Laughing to herself she stumbled along, Bloom headed to the stairwell. Room 337. She had to get to room 337. She scrunched her brows in determination and anticipation; she _would_ make it to her apartment without tripping over.

With this goal in mind she charged up the stairs hollering, "FOR MAAAAAGIIIIIIIX!"

Bloom made it up the first set of stairs without trouble. "So far so good." She chanted to excitedly to herself. "So far so good." She looked down the hallway. "No distractions. No distractions. No distractions, ah hell I'm getting distracted!" She dashed down the hall, only on floor two.

Making various helicopter sounds and animal noises she spread her arms out like an airplane and rounded the corner. "CHUGA CHUGA CHUGA CHUGA WOOT WOOT! The Bloom plane is lifting off! Start the countdown; 5, 7, 3, 3, 2, 8, 1, LIFT OFF!"

She jumped up as high as she could muster. "Successssss." She whispered. She jumped up again, this time falling right on her bum. She snorted and broke into laughter again, "I'm a puppy dog!" She declared before dragging herself (still on her booty) down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Asked one of her fellow apartment-dwellers. What was his name? Raven? Ribbon? Ribbit? Bloom tapped her pointer on her chin.

"I'm drag racing, Ribbon."

The man scowled, "It's Riven. And I am very certain that that is not drag racing."

"Oh yeah Mr. Smartie Bras—"

"Smarty pants." Riven corrected.

"Oh yeah Mr. Smartie panties, then what is drag racing?"

"For starts you need to be in a car." Riven started.

"BLOOM AWAY!" She sprung up and sprinted further down the hall, leaving the man scowling twice as hard and scratching his head.

In her drunken run she slammed into another one of her apartment-mates. "Oh, good evening Icepuff!"

"Ice…puff?" Icy squinted at the fairy.

"I want snow cone." Bloom leaned in closer.

"And I want personal space." Icy gently pushed Bloom's head back.

"I want snow cone. You make snow cone, Icepuff. Make sure snow cone has extra ice flakes. I want strawberry snow cone."

"Yeah, that's wonderful for you but, while I do have a vast amount of talent and splendor, I cannot make flavored snow."

"Suuure you can't." Bloom swayed around.

"You have fought me how many times now? Have I ever hit you in the face with flavored ice? Have I ever thrown ice cream at you?"

Bloom tried to speak up, but Icy put a finger over her lips. "No, no, shhh. I have never done that and I never will because flavoring my ice magic would be pointless. Now go home, you're drunk."

Bloom pouted, "but Snowflake baby, I want snow cone."

Icy could practically feel her eye twitch. She pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing her stride down the hall, kicking Riven in the shin as she passed him by. "That's for the loud 'bro hour' you had last week."

Bloom nearly toppled over in laughter. She continued wandering down the hall, paying attention to everywhere but the floor in front of her. For that she toppled over a pile of boxes full of cloths, DVD's, and an odd assortment of lamps.

She lie there sprawled on top of a pile of cloths.

She watched the door next to the items open. Staring at a pair of battered brown sneakers she shouted. "It is three in the morning! Who sets up camp at three in the morning? If you're gonnago camping intthehall you should pitch yer tent earlier." She slurred.

"I'm not camping Bloom, Stella kicked me out again."

Bloom let out another round of snorting laughs. "Yeah okay mister guy, sure she did."

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Brandon offered.

"Now listen here mister guy, I don't have a room I live under the tree in the lobby." She nuzzled her head on one of his sweaters. "And besides I am sleepy and comfy here."

"Oh man, you are really wasted. At least let me help you up and into Stella's room, you can sleep in my old bed."

"Your bed probably has cooties! Ewwwww!"

Brandon knocked on Stella's door.

"Go away Brandon." Came the reply.

"I just want to drop Bloom off, she's super drunk and…"

"Just walk her up to her room."

This was an argument he knew he wasn't going to win. "You wanna help me?" He asked Bloom. But the fairy was already dazed and dozing off. "Alright then, guess I'm gonna have to do this myself." He hoisted the fairy over his shoulders and walked to the elevator.

He recalled from a few weeks prior that she lived in room 337. He drew her room key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping into the apartment he flicked on the lights and walked her to her bed. He lie her down and pulled the blankets over her sleeping form.

He rubbed the back of his head, not really sure where to go from here. Should he stay, sleeping on the sofa, or would that give her the wrong idea. He decided to play it on the safe side; he wrote her a little note explaining how he carried her to her room and tucked her in, leaving his cellphone number just in case she'd misplaced it.

He started to leave, turned back, and added 'please call me, I'd like to spend more time with you.'

He finished gathering his belongings and decided to sleep in his car for the night.

Brandon woke up slightly chilly, he wrapped around his arms around himself and shivered. He yawned and turned over, however long he had slept wasn't enough. Not nearly. Moreover he couldn't come up with one reason to wake up anyways with everything looking so dismal.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He closed his eyes; was it Stella or Bloom?

Would it be a pleasant or painful call to endure?

He hit the talk button. "Hello?"


End file.
